User blog:RM97/Regarding Sirius and Altair
Altair and Sirius's Abstract Existence Altair was created as nothing more than a sketch, a concept art, for Sota in the real world by Setsuna. It's already shown that creations are created from the thoughts and imaginations of the people as manifestations of possibilities and as such, she exists as an Abstract Idea of a story called Altair by Setsuna. However, when Setsuna died, Altair remained as nothing more than a concept art with no story, background history, information,etc and only had a description of her possessing a power called Holopsicon having infinite abilities ergo she remained as nothing more than an "idea" of Creation by Setsuna. When Setsuna died, Altair became a story with no canonicity and as such when people made creations of her, she gained powers from the creators. This is due to the fact that she was perceived by the people as however they wanted and it made her powers and strength change. She explicitly stated how she is completely different from the rest of the creations and how the thoughts and emotions of the creators sustained her existence due to their creations and as long as they believe in her, she'll exist. Further proof comes from the fact that when the creators said how they should change Altair's character description, Kikuchihara replied that it won't work as changing her character description won't help because the audience won't accept it thereby Altair would be unaffected by any changes in her character description. Moreover, Sirius too was created as a reflection of Altair having similar characteristics and her existence was barely sustained by the acceptance or thoughts and emotions of the Audience. Furthermore, when Altair was trying to save Setsuna, Meteora commented how the emotions of the Audience are fluctuating her powers meaning how their perceptions of her are changing her powers and when she saved her, Altair stated how the emotions and thoughts of the Audience boosted her powers and how it helped Altair create a Story for Setsuna due to their acceptance. In Conclusion, Altair exists as an Idea defined and sustained by the thoughts and emotions of the people. Going by the Conceptual Manipulation page, she'll be a Type 4 Concept aka a Lesser Realist Concept which states that These concepts are abstract, but do not govern reality. Instead, these concepts are governed by the perception of these concept by sentient beings. Without the perception of other beings, these concepts would cease to exist. As such, these concepts are far more vulnerable and are generally lesser when compared to all other abstract concepts. However, these concepts are truly abstract, and manipulating the abstract concept itself is still conceptual manipulation. Similarly to Type 3, this type of conceptual manipulation can only be obtained if the abstract concept itself is changed directly, and not by indirect methods. For example, destroying all sentient life (or otherwise blocking all perception) and thus ending all concepts of this level would not qualify, while directly destroying all concepts of this level and thus blocking all perception would qualify. And going by the Abstract Existence page, she'll be a Type 1 Abstract as it is stated to ' Exists purely as an abstraction. These characters lack a true physical form, and affecting them requires the ability to affect directly the abstraction itself, because eventual physical manifestations are merely avatars' where she exists as an Abstract Idea with her Physical Body being a manifestation in the form of a Physical Image. This is also supported by the fact that when Altair was in elimination chamber, her powers were being boosted by the emotions of the Audience even though Meteora was in full control of delivering the Audience Acceptance to the characters and without her acknowledgement no character would get boosted. Possible Arguments: But Selesia too got a Boost due to Matsubara writing a short story and getting the audience to accept it. Even the Characters in elimination chamber was getting boost via Audience Acceptance. Won't that also make them Abstracts??? No it Won't. Selesia's boost was temporary and the audience acceptance was due to Matsubara's story aka her story was tweaked by her own author which the audience accepted. It's not the same case as Altair who gets powers from different people just because of their created fanfiction stories, artworks, videos,etc of her and how their thoughts and emotions affect her powers. Similarly in Elimination Chamber, the Authors were stated to already create stories that would boost their characters with Meteora using the Audience Acceptance to deliver the upgrades. But Altair wasn't stated to embody an idea so how is she an abstract??? While it's true that there's no statement but however the series heavily implies that she is a conceptual existence. Which is why she gets her powers increased and new abilities from the creations of her by different people. Which is why she was stated to be a completely different creation than the rest of the creations and how the thoughts and emotions of the Audience sustain her existence. Which is why her power fluctuates with the thoughts and emotions of the people. which is why Selesia had to attack her concept when physical attacks were stated to not work on her. Holopsicon is 6D Altair initially did not have enough power to destroy the real world and if she tried to exert excess influence on her own on to the real world, the Restorative Powers would have erased her. However, she could initially affect the real world a bit as shown when she constantly overlapped Sota's place with Selesia's world or how she did the same thing with Nakanogane with Kanoya's world. Even then, she fully never had the power to affect the real world. She originally aimed to destroy the real world by making the creations fight each other that would cause a massive disturbance in reality causing the real world to collapse. However, during the Elimination Chamber Festival, Altair stated herself and was repeatedly stated by other characters to gain power boosts by the Audience Acceptance. The Elimination Chamber was made such that it would not cause any contradiction to the real world no matter what happens inside. However, after Altair took over Sirius, she became Altair 2.0 and in that form she got an immensely massive boost in power to the point where she stated she could erase the Birdcage after beating Blitz (A feat she admittedly stated to be unable to perform early on) and that her Holopsicon had gained enough power to make all the Storyworlds and the Real World turn into Oblivion. But Altair was destroying the Real World by making the creations fight for her While it is true to some extent, it is only applicable for her first initial appearances as throughout the series she was consistently getting power upgrades and new powerups thanks to her Abstract Existence and in the Elimination Chamber her powers skyrocketed to the point where she did not require any help from the creations for destroying the world and stated her Holopsicon has the power to make all the Storyworlds and Real World return to nothingness. But she hasn't shown any feats of Tier 1-C in her Base Her Holopsicon was stated to be all powerful and embody all of creation due to it's nature as an Abstract power source. Her Transcending into the real world from all the Storyworlds naturally gave her the power so she could affect the real world. Think of a 2D stickman on a paper. If it were to gain sentience and the power to transcend into the 3D universe, he'd naturally become a 3D being and have the ability to interact/affect 3D which already makes his power qualitatively superior to his 2D state. Case in Point, when Magane came to the real world, her powers were also able to affect the Causality of the Real World multiple times in the series which also proves my example correctly. Moreover, Altair stated she could create Universes with her Holopsicon while saving Setsuna implying her Holopsicon had the power to create regular Universes from nothingness but didn't have the power to fully affect the real world as it's a higher dimensional construct. But Altair could've been bluffing when she stated her Holopsicon had the power to turn everything into Oblivion Lol even assuming she was bluffing, she would've gained the power to do so easily due to how the Audience was rooting for her and believed in her which was making her powers increase at the point. So even if she was bluffing, the Audience would've accepted/approved of the statement as reality which would've increased her powers thanks to her state of Abstract Existence. Regarding Altair's Probability Manipulation Sirius is a perfect copy of Altair and a Reflection of her. She was written to have the exact same powers as Altair and was written to serve as a secret weapon in case they needed her in the Birdcage. Here’s some info regarding Sirius from Episode 20 :- https://imgur.com/a/8rOCD Not only was she created in the same manner as Altair aka without any background or story, but she was created to have the same powers as Altair. Even Meteora comments that she is a perfect reflection of Altair and moreover Altair herself states that she is a good copy of her. Furthermore, Her Existence is synchronized with Altair's Existence Coefficient aka Both of them has the same type and nature of Existence. This proves that Sirius herself is Altair and she too her all her powers along with being an Acausal being herself. Now, Sirius lacked a Personality and was written hastily to be a secret weapon against Altair rather than being a Character with a Personality like Altair who was written to be serious. This was basically what caused her downfall as she was merely a doll without any emotions or reactions only built to eliminate Altair. Altair took advantage of that and used her Probability Manipulation to find a possibility for becoming Sirius and Possessed her while her Existence was almost changed into Sirius’s. So this basically proves that Altair’s Probability Manipulation can affect Acausal beings. Here’s some questions that people will likely ask: Q1) “How can Sirius’s be Acausal if Altair’s Probability Manipulation worked on her??” A: Sirius was stated multiple times to be a Perfect Reflection and Copy of Altair. Moreover Altair herself is Acausal and Sirius's Existence is Synchronized with Altair’s Existence Coefficient. In short, Both are literally the same kind of beings with the same type and nature of existence and same kind of powers. The only difference is that Sirius lacks a personality and is basically a hollow emotionless doll unlike Altair. Q2) “Ok but how can Probability Manipulation affect Acausal beings”? A: While it is true that Abilities like Probability, Fate, Causality manip, some forms of Time manip and Precognition are useless against Acausal beings, however, it depends entirely on the nature of the Abilities. For example Precognition can be of two types. One that can see into the future and Two that can analyze an opponent and predict their next moves. While the first one is utterly useless against Acausal beings, the second one is very effective as it relies on analyzing the opponent’s movements and behavior. Another example is that Fate Manipulation is useless against Acausal beings, but there are characters who can enforce the concept of fate in an Acausal being and manipulate them. Examples like that can be found in Saint Seiya verse. In case of Altair, her powers are completely Plot Based, and as such she can manipulate plot itself to achieve the desired results such as her Existence Erasure makes the plot disappear, or her Outline Origin removes the plot twists in a character and bring them back to their previous weakened self. So it’s not exaggeration or far fetched to say her Probability Manipulation worked on Sirius. Q3) “But does Altair even has Probability Manipulation?? It could just be Plain simple possession” A: Altair has displayed Probability Manipulation Back in Episode 17 when Selesia created an Infinite Gated Space to BFR and Seal her up. It was extremely similar to the Concept of Infinity Mirror and was created to Seal Altair up. However, Altair used her Probility manipulation to find out a gate with an exit from those infinite Gates and not only that, but her gate’s exit was into Selesia's Mecha. In simple words, Altair found a gate with an exit into Selesia’s Mecha which was at the back of the Mecha and hence Altair was able to appear and grab Selesia from behind inside her Mecha. Furthermore, in Ep 20 Meteora stated that Altair slipped into “one of the possibilities” for Sirius. Surely if she was just using plain simple Possession the Meteora wouldn’t have stated “One of the possibilities”. Here’s the relevant scans from Episode 17 and 20 :- https://imgur.com/a/1kR5W Q4) “Okay but why didn’t she use her Probability Manipulation to escape the Birdcage??” A: That’s because :- i) The Birdcage is a Live Plot which was manipulated by Meteora who would’ve prevented Altair from escaping the Birdcage. Altair even comments that Meteora was successful in pinning down her sphere of Influence which was in reference to the Birdcage. And ii) Altair was planning to use the Birdcage to boost her own acceptance and increase her powers which she was successful in achieving. Category:Blog posts Category:Re:Creators